


Coitus Vanitati

by settledownfrohike



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settledownfrohike/pseuds/settledownfrohike
Summary: Random intoxicated musings slightly edited to form a drabble because I'm just plain too lazy to re-write the entire thing.





	Coitus Vanitati

Special Agent Scully was annoyed and embarrassed at herself. Her groin was throbbing and all he’d done was take a piss on the side of the road. But somehow the simple fact that this intoxicatingly handsome partner of hers had his dick in his hand (holy shit. He was a man. With a dick.) was enough to send her blood running south and her pheromones into over drive. 

'Get a fucking grip.’ She told herself.

It pissed her off to admit that he was handsome. Infuriating. This guy was crazy, clearly. 

He crushed the fine line between genius and insanity by sheer force of intensity. But he also already looked at her sometimes like she was the wizard of Oz. {'You hold the key. If you’ve got my back no one can stop me. Please be with me on this’} And it got that ‘best-your-superior-veni-vidi-vici side of her all hot and bothered, she needed to admit that. 

But also. You’ve got a fucking job to do Dana Katherine.

So she crosses her legs a little too forcefully. Toe under calf. Wishing she’d worn panties because the friction of the nylon is just rough enough for her liking. Attention must be paid to the manilla folder in her lap. 

‘Get a fucking grip’ 

Flipping through the cool, crisp paper pages, a stern admonishment of how she ought to behave.


End file.
